


Deep Freeze

by agentsandartefacts



Series: Finding Home [4]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Mission Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandartefacts/pseuds/agentsandartefacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie sends Pete and HG to New York City to investigate a ping at a major high street bank. When they arrive, they get shut out by the FBI agent in charge. Can the two use their skills or charms to get on the case and snag the artefact before someone else gets killed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had this fic planned since June, and probably would have stayed unwritten if it wasn’t for a couple of people; samsaintjames and TheFifthSister, so a special thanks goes to them. It’s also probably good to mention that it does follow straight on from i’m broken (and you’re bleeding). You probably don’t need to read it though to understand the fic (Though I would appreciate it if you did read it :D).

i

Myka rubbed her eyes as she made it down the last stair of the B&B, walked into the dining room, and sat down at her seat.

‘Well a good morning to you,’ Pete said, grinning. ‘Have a good night last night?’

Myka looked at Pete sleepily. ‘Huh?’

‘We heard you,’ Steve said, also grinning. ‘We all heard you...’

‘Heard what?’ Myka asked, trying to sound innocent and failing.

Pete glanced at Steve before turning his attention to Myka. ‘It sounds as if you and H.G. had...fun.’

Myka grimaced, her face beginning to burn up. ‘Were we really that loud?’

‘You weren’t exactly being...quiet...’ Steve murmured, pouring some coffee.

Myka looked at Steve, sheepish. ‘Helena’s room is right next to yours...isn’t it?’

Steve nodded. ‘Hey, Myka, it’s okay. Honestly.’

‘No, Steve, it’s not,’ Myka replied, rubbing her eyes. ‘It’s completely disrespectful and I’m sorry...it’s just that Helena and I...’ She shook her head, bit her lip. ‘It won’t happen again.’

‘Leena also found these lying on the couch,’ Pete said, handing Myka two old journals.

Myka’s eyes widened in horror as she grabbed hold of the journals from Pete. ‘Helena’s journals...’ She glanced up at Pete. ‘Oh god, please tell me you didn’t read them...’

Steve sighed. ‘Leena caught Pete reading them this morning...’

Myka punched Pete in the shoulder. ‘You read them?’

‘What? They were just sitting there!’ Pete retorted, rubbing his arm.

‘I didn’t think you read,’ Myka snapped, guarding the journals by clutching them to her chest.

‘Well, they’re H.G.’s journals...it was really hard to restrain myself...’ Pete muttered, shrugging.

‘Tell me what you know,’ Myka demanded. ‘Now, before she comes down.’

‘Before who comes down?’ Helena asked as she entered the dining room, running a finger through her damp locks.

Myka’s eyes grew wide, felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick as she felt Helena’s gaze at the back of her head.

‘Morning H.G.,’ Steve said, raising his coffee in acknowledgement.

‘Have a good night?’ Pete added. ‘Ow!’

Myka shook her head, kicking him under the table, gesturing for him to shut up.

‘I did as a matter of fact,’ Helena replied, drawling. She sat down next to Steve. ‘I do apologise for the noise, though. I should imagine we kept you up a while.’

‘It’s fine,’ Steve said, smiling. ‘Myka’s already apologised.’

‘Well, she can be a bit loud,’ Helena muttered, buttering some toast.

‘Helena!’ Myka hissed, her redness spreading down her neck and up to her ears.

Helena smirked as she spread on some jam onto her toast. ‘What?’

‘Never mind...’ Myka whispered, staring up to the ceiling, willing the embarrassment to fade away.

‘Oh good, you’re all here,’ Artie said as he walked into the room. ‘Well, most of you, where’s Claudia?’

‘She’s upstairs,’ Helena said. ‘She said she’d be down in a bit.’

Artie nodded. ‘Good.’ He handed Pete and Helena folders. ‘You two are off to New York City. There’s been a bank robbery in one of the city’s major banks, and...Well you’ll see when you get there.’

‘What about Myka and me?’ Pete asked Artie, looking at him. ‘I mean, no offense H.G., but what about her shoulder?’

‘Oh I think H.G.’s shoulder is okay,’ Artie responded, peering at Myka and Helena over his glasses. ‘You and H.G. go. Myka and Steve have inventory to do.’

‘I really think Helena should rest her shoulder,’ Myka protested. ‘You know, it’s not completely...healed...’

‘Myka, darling, I’ll be fine,’ Helena said. ‘I’m in very capable hands with Pete I’m sure.’

‘Exactly,’ Artie growled. ‘You two go pack. Tell Claudia that she should do inventory too.’ He then left.

‘He’s still not talking to Claudia?’ Myka asked.

Steve shrugged. ‘Not really.’

Myka nodded. She glanced at Helena. ‘Are you sure you’ll be okay?’

‘Absolutely,’ Helena replied, standing up.

Myka stood up also and moved over to Helena, wiped her lips with her thumb, wiping off jam. ‘You...had jam on your lips...’

‘Oh...’ Helena said, licking her lips. ‘Thanks.’

Myka smiled as she sucked the jam off her thumb, her eyes narrowing on Pete. ‘Be civil, okay? I know you two have your differences...’

‘Mykes, we’re totally cool,’ Pete said, standing. ‘I mean, it’s different now.’

Myka nodded, patted Pete on the shoulder. ‘Okay.’

Helena kissed Myka on the cheek as she passed. ‘I’ll let you know when we land.’

Myka nodded as she watched Helena disappear up the stairs, then sighed, embarrassment still leaving traces on her cheeks.

 

ii

 ‘So...you and Mykes...’ Pete said to Helena on the plane.

Helena peered at him out of corner of her eye. ‘What about Myka and me?’

‘Well are you a thing, or a couple or what?’

‘We’re...dating...if that’s what you mean,’ she said, thumbing through the case file.

He nodded, staring at his thumbs. ‘Is it serious?’

She put the file down on her lap, stared at him. ‘If you’ve got a problem with us then let me hear it, otherwise leave me alone.’

He held out his hands. ‘I don’t have a problem with you two being together, I’ve already said that to Myka. I just...’ His shoulders slumped. ‘Okay I admit it, I happened to stumble on a couple of pages of your journal lying open and I read them...’

Her eyebrow quirked as she peered at him, amused. ‘Myka left them, didn’t she? She was rather keen...’

‘I’m not gonna ask,’ he said, pointing a finger. ‘Okay...I heard enough last night to know what you mean. But I gotta say, H.G., you seriously are...wow...did you really do what I read in those pages?’

‘Well,’ she said, shrugging. ‘I did elaborate and exaggerate on some of my encounters with my conquests...but there is an element of truth about them.’ She looked at him, a slight redness appearing against her cheeks. ‘I do fear what Myka really thinks about it all.’

‘Well have you spoken to her about it?’ he asked.

She shook her head. ‘Not yet. We were a little...distracted.’

He chuckled. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. ‘Yeah, I can tell that...Well if I’m honest, H.G., judging by last night I don’t think Myka minds too much...’

She looked at him, rueful. ‘I am sorry that we kept the whole B&B up last night...’

‘H.G, it’s fine,’ he said. He leaned forward slightly. ‘So, tell me, what’s this about your list that Myka wants to be on the top of?’

She rolled her eyes before whacking him across the face with her case file. ‘That, Lattimer, is none of your business. Now I’d catch up on some sleep if I were you. Myka told me you become grouchy when you have jet lag...whatever that is.’

He winced as he clutched onto his cheek, swearing he had a paper cut on his face. ‘Yes mom...’

She raised the file to strike him a second time when they both heard the Farnsworth ring.

Pete reached into his jacket pocket and pulled it out and answered it, seeing a rather concerned Myka on the other end. ‘Hey Mykes, what’s up?’

‘Just checking in to see if...you know...you haven’t murdered each other yet...’ Myka replied.

‘Do you have like special senses or something that tell you when we’re acting u--’ Pete began.

Helena interrupted. ‘Everything’s fine, darling. Just a bit of playfulness to amuse us on the trip...’

Pete scowled. ‘You almost took my eye out!’

‘Nonsense!’ Helena protested. ‘Besides, a folder wouldn’t be able to do that kind of damage.’

‘Guys,’ Myka interjected. ‘Just please get along and come home in one piece...’

‘We will,’ Pete and Helena said together, with Pete ending the call.

Pete glanced at Helena. ‘I swear, if you draw funny faces on me while I sleep...’

Helena frowned. ‘Why on earth would I do that?’

He shuffled in his seat until he got himself comfortable, then closed his eyes. ‘Because it’s the sort of thing you twisted geniuses like to do...’

‘I’d never do anything of the sort!’ she retorted.

‘Whatever...’ he said, waving a hand.

She returned to her file and read a few pages before checking her bag. Her fingers clutched hold of a Sharpie marker pen and she grinned, looking at Pete. Pondering over it for a few seconds, she eventually shook her head and dropped the pen, and went back to thumbing through her file. For now.

 

iii

‘Everything okay with them?’ Steve inquired.

Myka closed the Farnsworth and pocketed it, sighing. She eyed Steve and shook her head. ‘I think H.G. hit Pete with the folder. He had a paper cut on his right cheek.’

Steve smirked as he checked another artefact off his inventory list. ‘I’m sure when it comes down to it they’ll be fine.’

She stared off into space for a few seconds before nodding and then checking another artefact off her list.

‘So how are things with H.G anyway?’ he said, scanning his inventory list.

‘Good...’ she replied, her cheeks beginning to flush. ‘Look Steve...about last night...’

He raised a hand, shook his head. ‘Myka, as I said earlier, it’s fine. It happens. I’ll just buy some earplugs.’

‘No, it’s not fine,’ she responded, letting her arms fall to the side. ‘H.G. and I have to have some kind boundaries...I mean I think it’s safe to say that no one really got any sleep last night.’

‘Only Artie, and that’s because he sleeps at the Warehouse,’ he said.

‘I know...’ Myka whispered. ‘But I have to make sure that it doesn’t happen again. Our personal lives can’t interfere with our professional lives otherwise...’

‘You’re worried the Regents will send H.G away?’ Steve asked.

She nodded, clutching the clipboard to her chest. ‘Helena said that Mrs F. and the Regents are giving us a trial period, to see if we can still be Warehouse agents while being in a relationship.’

He raised his eyebrows. ‘That seems fair.’

‘That’s what I thought,’ she said, raising her hand. ‘I’d just hate to blow it all because I was being irresponsible...’

‘I would have thought the Regents would ask us what we thought about it all before they made any kind of decision?’ he said, thinking.

Myka shrugged. ‘I don’t know...’ She consulted her clipboard and scanned for an artefact on the shelf. ‘Anyway, it’ll never happen again Steve.’

‘Should I buy earplugs just in case?’ Steve returned, grinning.

She looked at him sheepishly, her cheeks beginning to burn red.

 

iv

Pete flashed his Secret Service badge at the tape boundary and the officer let Helena and him through, pointing him to the agent in charge. He thanked the officer and proceeded forward to the tall brunette talking at the counter of the bank.

‘You are going to act normally, aren’t you?’ Helena murmured in Pete’s direction on sighting of the woman.

He turned towards Helena and frowned. ‘I always act normal...’

She looked at him, amused. ‘I’ll take your word for it.’

He pulled a face before walking up to the woman. He held up his badge. ‘Hi, I’m Agent Lattimer, this is Agent Wells, and we’re with the Secret Service. What went on here?’

The woman raised an eyebrow and glanced at Pete. ‘I’m Agent Winters, New York City’s FBI. What does the Secret Service want with my robbery?’

‘We’re more interested in the more homicidal part of it,’ Helena began.

‘Like how one of Tellers was frozen to death and how everyone else was struck with a cold chill,’ Pete finished, smiling at Winters.

‘And we would be very interested in what leads and suspects you may have,’ Helena added.

Winters crossed her arms. ‘I still don’t know why the Secret Service would be interested; the president isn’t due in town is he?’

‘Look, Agent Winters, we’re all on the same side here,’ Pete said. ‘We just want to offer our help.’

‘Well, I don’t need it,’ Winters replied, tucking stray brown hairs behind her ear. ‘I’m sorry for you to have wasted your time. But do enjoy New York City, will you? There’s some excellent shows on Broadway you could see.’ She turned towards the nearest officer and nodded.

The officer moved towards Pete and Helena and gently ushered them outside the bank.

 

‘How rude,’ Helena muttered, glaring at the officer who ushered her outside, then began dusting down her coat.

Pete eyed Winters through the glass of the bank. ‘I think I’m in love...’

Her eyes narrowed and she hit Pete in the arm. ‘Focus, Pete.’

‘Ow!’ he yelped. ‘Do you and Myka trade tips or something?’

She just rolled her eyes, shuffled on her feet slightly. ‘We need to get hold of the security tapes from inside to see what they could offer us.’

He rubbed his arm as he considered her. ‘Well Agent Winters is clearly not going to let us get hold of them. Should I try Artie?’

She pursed her lips, shook her head. ‘No...not yet.’

‘What do you plan to do?’ he wondered.

‘I plan to get hold of the security tapes,’ she said, quirking an eyebrow and offering him a smirk.

‘Well, what do you want me to do?’ he responded, his face crinkling in confusion.

She slipped a hand into her bag and pulled out a scarf and sunglasses. ‘You could do one of two things. You could stand here and provide a distraction for Agent Winters. Or you could try and track me down a decent cup of tea and none of this weak water you pass off as tea.’ She slipped on the sunglasses and scarf and entered the back once more.

He stood there, flinging his arms up in protest. ‘Oh yeah...’ he muttered. ‘You definitely have been trading tips with Myka...’

 

Helena snuck past Agent Winters and towards the security desk of the bank where she paused to remove her disguise. She leant against the counter and smiled. ‘Hi there...Daniel...’ she said, reading the man’s name badge. ‘I’m with Agent Winters and she asked me if I could get a copy of the security footage, please.’

Daniel frowned. ‘I thought one of her agents collected a copy earlier? One of my colleagues gave it to her team,’ He paused briefly. ‘I’ve just started my shift, you see.’

‘Oh...’ she said, hesitating for a moment, thinking quickly. She laughed softly, began to blush. ‘Well you see, we have some new recruits on our team and they seem to have misplaced the tape and have asked me to get a duplicate before Winters realises...’

‘I take it Winters doesn’t approve of mishaps?’ he asked, smiling.

She shook her head, her smile wry. ‘No...’ She leant forward. ‘And I’ll let you into a little secret...she’s been given these new recruits as a punishment and I’d hate for them to be on the receiving end of her wrath...’

He nodded. ‘I understand. Hold on a couple of minutes and I’ll burn you a new copy.’

She grinned. ‘Oh, thank you ever so much, Daniel.’

‘It’s not a problem,’ he said, grabbing a blank CD. ‘We’ve all got to start somewhere, eh?’

‘Exactly,’ she drawled, slyly looking over her shoulder to see where Winters stood. ‘Exactly...’

 

Pete began to pace outside the bank as he waited for Helena to return, checking his watch. ‘Oh come on...what’s she doing in there?’

Helena stepped out the bank and watched Pete pace for a couple of seconds before saying, ‘Where’s my tea?’

He turned on his heel to stare at her. ‘What the hell were you doing in there?’

She grinned. ‘Getting us the security camera feeds. Now come on, before Winters catches us dawdling about out here.’

‘Good idea,’ he said as they began to walk down the street. ‘So, how did you get hold of security camera feeds?’

‘Oh, I told him a little story...’ she said, eyeing him. ‘Security tends to be very gullible these days.’

‘Yeah, but how?’

She laughed. ‘Through some tricks I learned off the television. I find the reruns of Hustle very informative...and slightly strange...That Stacie character...she looks remarkably like myself...’

He paused for a moment before realisation sunk in. ‘Oh my god you really do look similar...’

 

v

When Pete and Helena arrived back to their car, Pete pulled out a laptop from the trunk and sat down in the driver’s seat.

‘Disc please, H.G.,’ Pete said, holding out a hand.

Helena smiled as she took the CD out of her bag and handed it to him.

He placed the disc inside the laptop drive, slid it shut and waited as it loaded up. When the video began to play, they both leaned in as they watched.

Their assailants entered the bank wearing thick, dark clothing and queued up like everyone else. They watched the first assailant reach the front of the queue, and then for something inside his coat. Their eyes widened as they watched one of the bank tellers freeze on the spot, then glisten as she fell to the floor in a solid chunk of ice. Two other assailants jumped over the counter and towards back of the bank. A few minutes later, the assailants emerged with duffle bags of money and the three assailants hurried for the exits.

‘What the hell...?’ Pete whispered as they watched.

Helena frowned. ‘I’ve never seen anything like it.’

‘How is everyone just standing there?’ he wondered as he played back the video once more. ‘They don’t move...’

‘Perhaps the artefact has the ability to freeze people without freezing them?’ she offered.

‘We gotta tell Artie,’ he said, reaching for his Farnsworth. He dialled it out and Artie’s face appeared at the other end.

‘What’s the matter?’ Artie barked.

‘This artefact is super weird, Artie,’ Pete said. ‘Watch this.’

Pete showed Artie the security video through the Farnsworth.

‘But that doesn’t make any sense,’ Artie muttered the other end, appearing flustered. ‘Did the woman just freeze to death or did she take time?’

‘We don’t know,’ Pete answered. ‘The agent in charge isn’t giving us much information, none at all really.’

‘We had to be creative just to get this video,’ Helena said, peering into the Farnsworth.

Artie grumbled something under his breath. ‘All right, you try and get more information and I’ll begin to look up for possible artefacts.’

‘Thanks, Artie,’ Pete said, closing the Farnsworth.

‘How do you suggest we approach Winters?’ Helena asked. ‘She’s not exactly being forthcoming with us...’

‘I think she’s warming up to me,’ he said, grinning, entertained by his own joke. He turned his head when he heard a rapping on his car window.

Agent Winters was standing outside; surrounded by four suited men all wearing earpieces.

Helena leaned forward and muttered in Pete’s ear. ‘With that pissed off expression...I think not...’

Pete’s smile never faltered as he opened the car window. ‘Agent Winters, how lovely it is to see you again so soon.’

Winters put a hand on her hip and huffed. ‘Agent Lattimer, Agent Wells. I think you know why I’m here.’

‘Because you couldn’t resist my hot and irresistible charms to help warm you up?’ Pete replied. He looked at Helena. ‘Get it?’

Helena rolled her eyes as her head hit the headrest of the car and groaned.

Winters raised an eyebrow. ‘If I catch you interfering with my case one more time I’ll have you arrested, understood?’

‘Perfectly,’ Helena replied, leaning over Pete and closing the window.

As Winters and her men moved away from the car and paced down the street, Pete sighed. ‘Yep, I’m definitely in love...’

Helena stared at him, incredibly tempted to hit him across the face with the laptop, but settled with, ‘How on earth does Myka have the patience to work with you?’

 

* * *

 

‘How’s the inventory going?’ Leena asked Myka and Steve back at the B&B.

‘It’s going okay,’ Myka said. ‘Steve and I were talking as we went along, actually.’

Leena smiled as she handed Myka some lemonade. ‘How’s Pete and H.G.?’

Myka sighed, sipping the lemonade. ‘Thanks. They’re...okay. H.G. called about an hour ago saying that they arrived okay and that Pete was being Pete, so I think it’s okay.’

‘I don’t think they would have killed each other just yet,’ Steve said, reaching for a cookie.

‘Here’s hoping,’ Myka mumbled, staring into her drink.

Leena sat across from Myka and leaned forward. ‘Something else is bothering you, am I right?’

Myka looked up, wincing. ‘I’m guessing you...heard us...last night?’

Leena just smiled, her face giving nothing away. ‘That’s not what’s bothering you, Myka.’

Myka sighed, shook her head. ‘No...’

‘Then what is?’ Leena gently urged.

Myka clenched onto her glass, hesitating. She looked at Leena. ‘I want H.G., Helena, to...move into my bedroom, since mine is the bigger of the two.’

‘Can agents do that?’ Steve wondered.

Leena sat back in her chair and frowned as she thought. ‘It’s never been done here in my time, but then, neither has two agents been allowed to be together before now.’

‘So?’ Myka pressed, anxious.

‘I can’t see why not,’ Leena said, her smile returning. ‘And when your trial period ends and you two become official...we’ll have to see about making your room soundproof...’

Myka felt herself slide down the chair and her face burned up once more, closing her eyes to ignore the chuckles coming from Leena and Steve. ‘Guys...’

 

vi

‘So, Lattimer. How do you plan to get any information for us to go on?’

Pete sighed and glanced at Helena, swallowed as he noted the annoyance on her face. ‘Um...’

She rolled her eyes. ‘For God’s sake, wait here.’ She opened the door and stepped out of the car, then slammed the door shut. She hurried down the street, trying to catch up with Winters and her team.

‘Agent Winters!’ she called as she came closer to her.

Winters stopped, bounced on her hip for a moment and turned, eyeing Helena. ‘What do you want Agent Wells? Or do you seriously want to spend your time here in a cell?’

Helena straightened when Winters’ agents stood in formation around her. ‘For what it’s worth, I think my partner would love to spend time in a cell if it meant you were there...’

Winters raised an eyebrow.

‘But,’ Helena continued. ‘It’s clear that with this case you’re a little out of your depth, and I think you would benefit from our help.’

Winters squared up with Helena, crossing her arms. ‘I must say, Agent Wells. Getting hold of the security video like you did was some feat. You’ve got balls. I like that. And I’ll admit that some aspects of this case have left us baffled. But why on earth would the Secret Service be interested with this case?’

Helena’s smile was wide and she reached for her necklace, stalling for time. ‘Well, you see we’re not any ordinary Secret Service agents. We specialise on the more...curious...cases. It’s something the president is keen on. The last thing we need is someone applying this kind of technique on the president; a brand new type of assassination...is it now?’

Winters gauged her, weighing up her story in her mind and lowered her arms in defeat. ‘No...I guess not.’ She sighed. ‘All right, Agent Wells. Meet me at FBI Headquarters and we’ll share all we have. Bring your...fellow agent if you have to.’

Helena laughed. ‘I will, unfortunately.’ She leaned closer towards Winters, enough to notice faint traces of perfume. ‘He cannot be left alone...’

Winters chuckled, her blue eyes smiling. ‘I can imagine...you must tell me how you got paired with him...’

‘Another time,’ Helena promised, winking. She turned and walked back towards the car. She got into the passenger’s side and fastened her belt.

‘Well?’ Pete asked.

Helena grinned. ‘I do hope you know the way to the FBI’s Headquarters. Winters is going to tell us everything.’

His brow furrowed. ‘How did you achieve that?’

She grinned, shrugged. ‘Oh you know...told a few lies, sold her a convincing story... the usual...’

He eyed her before pulling out into the main road. ‘You must teach me your ways...’

She chuckled. ‘One day, maybe. One day...’

 

* * *

 

‘Here’s everything we have on the case so far,’ Winters said, laying down a set of folders on the conference table.

Pete and Helena both leaned forward and grabbed one each and began reading.

‘Do you have any witnesses or suspects yet?’ Pete asked, skimming through.

Winters shook her head. ‘No real witnesses at the moment, or suspects.’

‘What, none of those people in the bank noticed anything?’ Pete queried.

Winters sighed as she perched on the edge of the table. ‘They all report being cold, a chill running through their spine and, get this, feeling like their feet were stuck in several feet of snow. If they noticed anything significant, they’re too scared senseless to tell us.’

‘And the bank teller?’ Helena wondered.

Winters passed a folder over to Helena. ‘That’s the coroner’s report. He said it was one of the weirdest deaths ever.’

Helena skimmed over the words in the report. ‘He didn’t note a cause of death?’

Winters shook her head. ‘That’s what’s puzzling him. The victim was found in a solid block of ice. The coroner can’t decide how she died, through asphyxiation, or from hypothermia, or from wounds found on her body that make no sense at all.’

Pete grimaced. ‘Such as?’

‘Well, blunt force trauma to the head, even though there is no logical way for it to happen, broken bones in her arms and legs,’ Winters said. ‘All of her injuries were sustained while she was a solid block of ice. Whatever caused this kind of death on someone, it’s very high risk to the public.’

Helena read through the files, and then stared at Winters. ‘Only $150,000 was stolen?’

Winters frowned at Helena. ‘That’s what’s troubling you the most here?’

Helena leaned forward. ‘Well it does seem a little odd that you would go to all this trouble to steal so little from a high street bank.’

‘She’s right,’ Pete said. ‘If you have this kind of power at your disposal, you would attempt to make off with far more than $150,000.’

Winters sighed. ‘These guys weren’t professionals. They pulled the bottom bills from the bank drawer which sends a silent alarm to the police. They must have had a narrow window and couldn’t get all the money they were after.’ She shrugged. ‘Or, that’s all the bank had in their floats at the time. Your guess is as good as mine. My concern at the moment is how the hell they achieved this.’

‘What if they didn’t get enough money for whatever their reason is?’ Pete said. ‘What if they hit another bank?’

‘Do you think they will?’ Winters questioned, glaring at Pete.

As Pete began to shrug, Helena raised a hand. ‘They must have had a getaway vehicle, some means of getting out of the vicinity quickly. Did you get a glimpse in any CCTV outside the bank or on the streets?’

‘I’ve got a team scanning the surveillance now,’ Winters replied. ‘An eyewitness said that they left in a blue SUV but didn’t catch a license plate.’ She stood up, dusted down her grey pencil skirt. ‘Now is there anything else you need to know, I do have an investigation to run.’

‘No we’re good,’ Pete said, nodding.

Winters raise an eyebrow before turning and sauntered out the room.

‘If you say one word, Lattimer,’ Helena muttered, raising a finger as she read a file.

‘What?’ Pete protested. He stared at the spot where Winters previously stood. ‘Do you think she knows?’

She looked up in annoyance. ‘Knows what?’

‘That she saunters around all the time?’ he replied.

‘Yes,’ she replied, rolling her eyes. ‘She knows.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes. Now, pass me over the Farnsworth please,’ she said, extending a hand. ‘I think we should tell Artie what we now know.’

 

* * *

 

‘She died of what?’ Artie said, his brow furrowing.

‘They can’t decide between asphyxiation, hypothermia, or a bunch of injuries she never sustained in that bank,’ Pete said.

‘Also, it says here in the report that the victim didn’t die straight away,’ Helena said, reading from the report. ‘But it’s not a slow death either.’

Artie pulled off his glasses and rubbed his face. ‘This doesn’t make any sense...’

Through the Farnsworth they could see Artie put back on his glasses and go to the filing cabinets and look through several bits of paper before coming back to the computer and typing things. ‘You go and see if you can find anything else and I’ll work out things from my end.’

‘Bye Artie...’ Pete said after his screen went blank, closing the Farnsworth. ‘That’s reassuring, having an artefact loose on the world that not even Artie has a clue about...’

Helena rubbed her brow. ‘Something isn’t adding up here.’

He looked at her and frowned. ‘What, other than the fact there’s some weird artefact in New York City with the ability to turn everyone into giant capsicles?’

She raised an eyebrow at him as she stared before saying, ‘Why only $150,000? It’s a very specific amount for some bunch of opportunists.’

‘Especially with an artefact like that...’

‘I mean even if they were cut short by the police, it would still be an odd amount, not a concise and rounded figure.’

‘It’s a small amount really,’ he said. ‘I mean as big and famous robberies go...’ he added when she stared at him. ‘Where’s that security tape?’

She pushed one of the FBI’s laptops in front of Pete and herself and hit play and they watched the tape again.

‘See, they have at least one duffle bag on each of them,’ he said, pointing.

‘But look, the man with the artefact has two duffle bags. If they were splitting the $150,000 between the three of them, why would they need another?’

‘You wouldn’t, unless something else was stolen. Okay,’ he said, turning to face her. ‘So either the lovely Agent Winters is lying to us about how much money is missing, or they stole more than just money.’

‘There is a third option,’ she drawled.

‘There is?’ he said, curious.

‘Yes. Pete, I think it’s time we paid the bank another visit.’

‘Okay, but can we stop for food on the way? I haven’t eaten since breakfast this morning...’

She frowned as she rolled her eyes, wincing in pain as she did.

 

vii

‘Hey Claud,’ Myka said as she found her outside Artie’s office. ‘What you up to?’

Claudia was tinkering around with some kind of gadget when she looked up. ‘Something I came up with last night in bed.’

Myka shifted on her foot, her eyes fixed on the floor. ‘I’m...I’m guessing we--’

‘Kept me up for the best part of the night?’ Claudia interrupted. ‘Yeah. But despite the awkwardness, it helped me with some of the projects I’ve been working on.’

Myka watched Claudia for a few moments before clearing her throat. ‘I’ll, er, I’ll leave you to it.’

Claudia nodded as she tightened a screw, watched as Myka began to walk away. ‘Myka?’

Myka paused and turned slightly to face her.

‘I’m not mad at you,’ she said, putting down the screwdriver. ‘I mean, we’re all adults here. Well, some of us are...if you don’t include Pete...’

Myka chuckled.

Claudia smiled. ‘The point is...I am happy for you that you’ve found happiness with H.G. and you get to do those sort of...things...with her. It’s just that...’ She sighed, biting her lip as she thought. ‘Hearing those sounds...’

‘Claud,’ Myka said, stepping forward. ‘You don’t have to say anything. We were being inappropriate and no one should have to listen to that, and I’m sorry that you did.’

Claudia shrugged. ‘Myka, it was a onetime thing. I know it’ll be a onetime thing because I know you. I can see how mortifying this is for you. H.G. will probably be amused by it all, while you’re dying inside of embarrassment.’

‘Everyone else seems to find it funny too...’ Myka muttered, clutching her inventory clipboard to her chest and stared at the floor.

‘You know why?’ Claudia asked, bending her head to get eye contact with Myka. ‘Because it’s so unlike you to have let this happen. _That’s_ why it’s so funny.’

Myka gazed into Claudia’s eyes and a small smile appeared on her face. She nodded. ‘It _is_ unlike me...’

‘See?’ Claudia said, putting a hand on Myka’s shoulder. ‘All of us know it won’t happen again.’ She paused. ‘Will it?’

Myka shook her head. ‘God...no...Not if we can help it...’

Claudia grinned. ‘That’s what I thought. Anyway, how are Pete and H.G. getting on?’

‘I don’t know...I haven’t heard from them for a while now,’ Myka replied. ‘But I think Artie’s busy trying to help them?’

‘Judging from his growling and throwing paper everywhere I think you’re right,’ Claudia said, nodding. ‘I tried to help but he just glared at me so I came out here.’

Myka nodded. ‘I just hope they haven’t killed each other...’

‘I don’t think so. I think H.G. would most likely end up babysitting Pete out in the field.’

Myka laughed, putting a hand to her mouth. ‘Yes...that’s probably more like it.’

Claudia grinned. ‘I’m really glad H.G. has decided to stay here, with you. It’s good to have her back again.’

‘About that...’ Myka said, lowering her voice. ‘I’m thinking of asking her to move into my room, you know, because it’s the bigger of the two...and because no one is next door to me...’

Claudia squealed. ‘Really? Oh Myka, that’s awesome!’

‘Don’t you two have work to do?’ came a growl from within Artie’s office.

Claudia jumped and covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. She then grabbed Myka by the arm and led her away from Artie’s office. ‘You need to tell me everything...is there anything I can do to help?’

 

viii

Helena paced around the lobby of the bank as Pete and she waited for a Roger Bryant, the bank manger to meet them.

‘Will you cut that out?’ Pete asked, tapping the main counter as they waited. ‘You’re making me nervous.’

‘How long does it take to come out of a business meeting? I mean he’s doing it over the phone...’

‘He’ll be here soon, just wait over here,’ he answered. ‘Please?’

She huffed and placed a hand on her hip before walking over to the counter. ‘We’ve been waiting for over half an hour...’

‘Relax,’ he whispered. ‘Jeez...’ He turned his attention to the young bank teller in front of him. ‘She’s just cranky...’

The bank teller giggled when Helena hit Pete around the head with her scarf.

‘Ow!’ Pete mumbled, rubbing his head. ‘What was that for?’

Helena let out a satisfied hum, then leant against the counter. ‘You’ve been insufferable today.’

‘I’ve not,’ Pete mouthed to the teller, whose name was Celia according to her name badge. ‘It’s her...’

As Celia giggled again, a door behind her opened and a man dressed in a business suit appeared.

Pete and Helena straightened upon his arrival. ‘Mr Bryant, I presume?’ Pete asked.

‘Ah, you must be Agents Lattimer and Wells, yes?’ Bryant said, holding out a hand. ‘I apologise for the wait. Would you like to talk in my office?’

Pete shook Bryant’s hand and nodded. ‘That would probably be best.’

‘Very well, follow me,’ Bryant said, leading them to his office.

Pete and Helena followed Bryant into his office, which Helena considered to be incredibly dull with its magnolia walls and black furnishings.

Bryant sat down behind his desk and gestured for them to sit in the seats on the other side. ‘What can I help you with, Agents?’

Pete sat down in one of the seats. ‘We’re investigating the robbery homicide that took place here earlier today. There are some facts that don’t seem to add up.’

Bryant sat back in his chair, the leather creaking with his movement, and adjusted his tie. ‘What kind of facts?’

‘We couldn’t help noticing that under the circumstances a rather small amount of money was stolen,’ Helena answered, refusing to take a seat in favour of looking at the photo frames on display around the office.

‘I wouldn’t regard $150,000 small,’ Bryant replied. ‘That’s a significant amount of money.’

‘Yeah but you gotta admit it’s a little odd,’ Pete countered. ‘Considering what these guys did, they could have made off with five times that amount.’

Bryant leaned forward. ‘These guys were not pros, Agent Lattimer. They yanked the bottom bills which send a warning to the police. They clearly didn’t have enough time.’

‘Which would have meant the police sirens to have caused fear in them, yes?’ Helena mentioned. ‘Enough to throw them off guard?’

Bryant’s brown knitted into a frown. ‘Well I guess so...What are you saying?’

‘Mr Bryant, don’t you think $150,000 is a too tidy and exact amount to be stolen in the height of a moment?’ Pete wondered.

‘Agent Lattimer what are you suggesting?’ Bryant asked. ‘That the robbers knew exactly what was in the float at the time?’

Helena smirked and eyed Bryant. ‘That’s exactly what we’re suggesting.’

Bryant exploded out of his chair. ‘You do realise what you’re suggesting is utterly ridiculous? I can vouch for all of my employees and I can guarantee you that none of them took part in this heinous crime. Now. I think you’ve asked enough questions. I’d like you to leave.’

Pete slowly rose from his chair and studied Bryant briefly. He turned and eyed Helena as he left the office.

Helena tapped her fingers against her hip a few times, pondering something, before she edged towards the doorway. She turned and met Bryant’s gaze once more. ‘Just one more thing, how did you sustain that injury to your right hand?’

Bryant glared at Helena before raising his right hand and looking at the white gauze wrapped around it. ‘I burned myself putting out the fire last night. Now get out!’

Helena nodded, a vague smirk colouring her lips, and went to meet Pete out in the lobby. ‘Well, that was interesting...’

‘Do you believe him?’ Pete questioned.

‘Not a chance,’ Helena replied. ‘I think this was an inside job.’

He nodded. ‘Me too. Who do you think the players are?’

‘Mr Bryant, for one,’ she said. ‘Not sure about the other two yet.’

Both the Farnsworth and Helena’s cell phone rang at the same time.

Pete answered the Farnsworth and saw a rather ragged Artie on the other end.

‘Wellington avalanche 1910,’ came Artie’s triumphant reply through the screen.

‘Wellington what now?’ Pete said, his brow wrinkling.

‘The Wellington avalanche of 1910 was one of the worst avalanches in terms of lives lost in US history,’ Artie said, reading from one of his pieces of paper. ‘On March 1st, a lightning strike hit a slab of snow and caused an avalanche from the side of Windy Mountain. This caused ten feet high of snow, about a half a mile long and a quarter of a mile wide, to come hurtling down onto the unincorporated railway community. The avalanche killed 96 people including employees of Great Northern Railway and passengers. Some of the bodies were never recovered until 21 weeks later.’

‘Not a great way to go,’ Pete commented.

‘No,’ Artie said. ‘If anywhere was to create an artefact like the one you’re facing now, this is it.’

‘Okay, so what am I looking for exactly?’

‘Well it could be anything - a watch or another piece of jewellery or a piece of the wreckage. Several artefacts could have been created that day, Pete, for all we know.’

‘God I really hope not,’ Pete muttered.

‘Do you have any suspects at the moment?’

‘Maybe,’ he said. ‘H.G. and I are beginning to suspect that the robbery was an inside job.’

Helena snapped her phone shut and moved closer to Pete. ‘That was Agent Winters. They found the SUV that the robbers got away in. It belongs to a Nigel Ramirez, brother of Daniel Ramirez.’

‘Who’s that?’ Pete asked.

Helena quirked an eyebrow. ‘Daniel Ramirez is the lovely security guard who gave me the security tape.’

‘He and his brother could be working on this together,’ Artie commented.

‘Maybe...’ Helena said. ‘I do think Mr Bryant is in on it too. He has his right hand covered in bandages. He claims he burnt it putting out the fire, but I don’t believe it for a minute.’

‘That could be the beginnings of frostbite,’ Artie said. ‘It could be one of the many downsides to this artefact. I suggest you find out who else is involved and hurry up and snag and bag this artefact before anyone else gets hit.’

‘We’re on it,’ Pete said, closing the Farnsworth. He looked at Helena. ‘Where is Ramirez now?’

‘Winters has him back at FBI Headquarters, along with his brother. She said we can join her to watch the interview.’

Pete rubbed his hands together. ‘Oooh goodie...another chance to work some Lattimer magic on her.’

Helena laughed. ‘Pete...darling...I really don’t think you’ll get anywhere with her.’

‘Yeah? Why’s that?’

She just chuckled as she began to exit the bank.

 

ix

‘Ah, good, you’re here,’ Winters said as she stepped out of one of the interrogation rooms.

Helena smiled and nodded at Winters. ‘Have we missed anything?’

Winters put a hand on her hip. ‘Nigel Ramirez claims to have no part in any of this despite the getaway vehicle being his. We’re checking his alibi now. I’m just about to interrogate Daniel Ramirez. Would you care to join me, Agent Wells?’

Helena raised an eyebrow and smirked at Pete. ‘I’d love to, Agent Winters.’

‘Please, call me Katherine,’ Winters said.

‘Helena,’ she said, grinning. She gestured to the door of Interrogation 2. ‘Shall we?’

Winters nodded and opened the door, allowing Helena in first.

Helena winked at Pete before entering, trying to suppress a grin upon seeing his face and hearing him mutter, ‘How is that even fair?’

When the door closed, Pete threw his hands up in the air and paced in a tight circle before darting into the room on the other side of the glass.

Winters took control of the scene by positioning herself in front of Daniel Ramirez, slamming some files down in front of him. Helena took position in the left hand corner of the room.

‘So,’ Winters said as she sat down and opened up one of the files. ‘Your brother’s SUV was used in the robbery homicide that took place in the very bank you work at. Don’t you think that’s a little odd?’

‘My brother had nothing to do with it!’ Daniel exclaimed, sitting forward. ‘He would never do such a thing.’

‘Funny,’ Winters said, turning a page in the file. ‘He said the same thing.’ She looked up. ‘We’re verifying his alibi as we speak. Maybe you can offer us an explanation as to why his SUV was used? He claims that he lent it to you.’

‘He did,’ Daniel replied. ‘I needed it to move some furniture from my apartment to a storage place.’

‘So how did it end up being used as a getaway vehicle in the robbery homicide at the same bank you happen to work for, Daniel?’ Winters pushed.

Daniel swallowed; sweat beginning to form at his temples. ‘I...I don’t know...’

Winters stood up and began to slowly circle the room. ‘See, here’s the thing, Daniel. We’re beginning to think that you and a couple of other people used that van as part of the robbery.’

He shook his head. ‘No....no...’

‘Where were you between the hours of 9 and 10am today, Mr Ramirez,’ Helena questioned from the corner, her arms folded.

Daniel looked at Helena, then at Winters. ‘I...I was at home in my apartment, getting ready to pack things up.’

‘Can anyone verify that?’ Winters countered.

‘No...I don’t know...maybe?’ Daniel stuttered, beads of sweat forming over his brow. ‘Wait...yes...My neighbour, he was complaining about my music playing.’

Winters and Helena shared a look. ‘This neighbour got a name?’ Winters pressed.

‘Terry...His name is Terry,’ Daniel said, wiping his brow. ‘I don’t know his last name.’

Winters hummed as she collected all her papers and files together. ‘Well, we’ll be back after we’ve clarified your alibi. Until then, sit tight, Mr Ramirez. We could be here a while.’

Helena moved from the corner while Winters opened and held the door for her. She looked at Pete as he stepped out of the other room.

‘So what now?’ Pete asked.

‘I’ll have some of my agents verify Daniel Ramirez’s alibi and we’ll proceed from there,’ Winters said. ‘Do you have any leads of your own?’

‘We think that there’s a strong possibility that Roger Bryant, the bank’s branch manager, is involved too,’ Helena said. ‘He may even be in possession of the artefact.’

‘It would make sense,’ Winters said. ‘When we connected the SUV to Nigel Ramirez, we check his background and financials. He came up clean. When we checked Daniel, he came up clean too, only for some petty juvenile crimes back when he was in his teens. When we considered that it could be an inside job, we checked the financials of every employee of the bank. It turns out that Bryant had huge gambling debts to pay off.’

‘Did you ask around the bank about what they thought of Ramirez?’ Pete wondered.

Winters nodded. ‘They all think he’s a good man, very easy to get on with. He hates his job, but still does it well.’

‘I wouldn’t be so sure,’ Helena scoffed. ‘He was very gullible towards my story.’

Winters eyed Helena, her blue eyes smiling. ‘I think anyone would have been able to believe your story, Helena.’

‘Anyway,’ Pete said, clearing his throat. ‘Were there any other potential suspects that popped up in your search?’

Winters gave Pete a cold stare before saying, ‘A couple. I’m hoping once we can rule Daniel Ramirez as a clear suspect, we can lay into him for the names of his accomplices.’

‘What would you like us to do?’ Helena asked.

‘You’re more than welcome to wait in our break room if you’d like?’ Winters replied.

‘Splendid, I’d love to,’ Helena said.

Winters smiled. ‘It’s just up the corridor and on your left.’

Helena nodded. ‘Thanks.’

Winters looked at Helena once more before sashaying off down the corridor.

‘Please, call me Katherine,’ Pete mocked in a girly tone. ‘You’re more than welcome to wait in our break room...’

Helena shook her head, resisting the urge to smack him. ‘Oh please, Pete. You’re acting like an adolescent boy.’

‘You knew this, didn’t you?’ Pete said, pointing a finger. ‘You knew she was into you rather than me.’

She laughed as she began walking down the corridor. ‘Pete, that is absurd.’

‘Is not!’ he called out as he began to hurry after her.

‘Lattimer if you’re going to argue over this when we’re in the break room, I will not be responsible for the burns on your face from scalding tea...’

His eyes widened and he swallowed. ‘You wouldn’t dare! Myka would be super pissed.’

She turned and slowly raised an eyebrow. ‘Try me...’

A breath hitched in his throat for a moment before he noticed a warm glint in her dark eyes and relaxed slightly. ‘I think I’d rather just stick to finding this artefact...’

‘Good idea,’ she said, continuing walking down the corridor. ‘It would have been a horrific waste of tea anyway.’

 

* * *

 

‘I still think we should be out there looking for the artefact,’ Pete muttered, throwing another paper aeroplane in Helena’s direction, narrowly missing her head. ‘Or, you know...interviewing bank staff.’

Helena turned another page in her book. ‘Lattimer, if one of those actually hits me...’

‘I’m surprised you’re not charming Winters...or _Katherine_ as she’d like you to call her.’

‘And why would I do that?’

He shrugged and threw another plane in her direction. ‘You two seemed...I dunno.’

She put her book down and stared him down. ‘Out with it, Pete.’

He sighed, sat up from his reclined position. ‘Earlier, to me it seemed like you were flirting, and after reading a chunk of your journal...I just...What with you and Myka...’

Her eyes softened and she placed her book page down on the table. ‘Pete, you have nothing to worry about. I admit, back in my day...prior to my bronzing, I was flirtatious, and yes, as I said to you years ago, many of my lovers were men. But I was also reckless and careless and I lost my beloved daughter. I lost fellow agents, agents I had respect and love for.

And after Yellowstone...I finally began to realise what I had in front of me. Words cannot begin to describe the impact Myka has had, and will continue to have on me, and I love her, Pete. I’ve already betrayed her trust once by using the Minoan Trident. I refuse to betray her again. So no, I will not be charming Agent Winters. I’m just merely playing the game in order for us to get hold of this artefact and get home. And by game, I mean by sweetening Agent Winters up, to get the information we need.’

Pete gazed at Helena for a long time before nodding. ‘It’s good to know.’

Helena offered him a small smile as she picked up her book. ‘It’s reassuring to know that you have her back, Pete. It shows what a special friend you are.’

‘I’m glad you came back,’ he said, beginning to make another aeroplane. ‘What you and Mykes have is special; not even I can get her eyes to light up like you can. And despite the mistakes you made in the past, the Warehouse does need you. We need you.’

She peered at him over the top of her book and watched as he folded the paper. She discreetly wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. ‘Thank you, Pete.’

He shrugged as he finished his plane. ‘Don’t mention it...’ He threw the plane and it hit her book. ‘Score!’

She just lowered her book and laughed, unable to ignore the warm feeling of acceptance that spread from her heart and throughout her body. She eyed him playfully. ‘You’ve wanted to do that all night, haven’t you?’

He nodded, grinning.

‘Oh...you’re on Lattimer...’ she said, bookmarking her book and picking up one of his stray planes. She threw it and hit him on the chest with alarming accuracy and she giggled.

Pete threw another plane and it bypassed Helena and hit Agent Winters in the head as she walked in.

‘Well, it’s nice to know you had fun with the newspaper in here, Agent Lattimer,’ Winters hissed, rubbing her head.

Helena glanced at Pete, unable to wipe her grin off her face.

‘Agent Winters...’ Pete started. ‘I’m so sorry...’

‘Save it,’ Winters snapped, raising a hand. ‘Nigel Ramirez’s alibi checks out but Daniel’s doesn’t, so we’re going to hold him in a cell overnight. We’ll interrogate him early tomorrow morning. Hopefully he’ll give up the names of his accomplices and we can have this wrapped up rather nicely. I suggest you two get rested up.’

Helena managed to calm down a little and she turned. She nodded at Winters. ‘Thank you. What time shall we get here tomorrow?’

Winters raised an eyebrow. ‘Get here for 09:00 tomorrow. Providing you both clear up the break room before you leave.’ She turned and walked out, her heels clicking against the tiles.

Helena couldn’t help but snort in response and turned to face Pete, who was chuckling. ‘Correct me if I’m wrong, Pete...but I don’t think Agent Winters likes us any more...’

‘No, I think you’re a hundred per cent correct, Helena,’ Pete said, grinning. He threw another aeroplane at Helena and she erupted into a fit of giggles.

‘I must say, Pete, darling, that your shot earlier...it was your most impressive one yet.’

He bowed. ‘Why thank you, Miss Wells.’

 

x

Myka checked her watch and then her phone. She sighed as she began pacing around her room in the B&B. She hadn’t heard from Pete or Helena since they landed and it left a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She stared at the photo frame beside her bed, the one of Helena and her from her birthday and smiled. The jingle from her cell phone caused her to jump as she scrambled to answer it. ‘Hello?’

‘Myka, darling, how are you?’ Helena drawled, followed by a rush of static.

‘Helena,’ Myka breathed, relief sweeping through her body, almost numbing her. ‘Helena how are you?’

‘I’m okay; we’ve just got back to our hotel. Pete’s just ordering us room service; I fear he may over-order on the food. He claims he’s not eaten enough today.’

Myka chuckled. ‘Pete _always_ over-orders on room service. It’s nothing new. How’s he been? Have you two gotten on okay?’

‘We’ve been fine, actually,’ Helena said. ‘When you get used to his childishness, he can be quite fun to work with.’

‘I take it Pete isn’t in the room with you, is he?’

‘You know me too well, darling. I’m actually in the bathroom.’

Myka smiled. ‘I thought as much.’

‘How has your day been?’

‘Rather mundane, actually. I mainly did inventory and had everyone laugh at me because of last night...’

‘Oh Myka...I’m sure they weren’t actually laughing _at_ you.’

‘It felt like it...until Claudia reminded me that it was so unlike me to let it happen.’

‘It was unlike you,’ Helena said. ‘And I know we’ll never be that loud again.’

‘Damn right we won’t...’

Helena laughed. ‘I know. Anyway, hopefully we’ll have the artefact snagged and bagged tomorrow so we’ll be home soon, and we’ll talk about this properly.’

‘Yeah, I heard Artie finally cracked it, it sounds pretty dangerous,’ Myka said. ‘You and Pete be careful, okay?’

‘Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.’

Myka bit her lip. ‘Okay.’

‘Take care, darling.’

‘You too.’

Myka sighed as she heard the other end go dead and she let herself fall onto the bed as she stared at the ceiling. _At least they haven’t killed each other...yet..._ she thought.

 

xi

‘Good morning Agent Wells, Agent Lattimer,’ Winters said upon their arrival outside the interrogation rooms. ‘I appreciate you tidying up the break room. Though my fellow agents didn’t appreciate the newspaper disappearing like it did.’

Pete and Helena glanced at each other and Helena found it hard to suppress a rather unladylike snort.

‘It could be worse...’ Pete said. ‘One time I ended up cutting folders to make a visual representation of how banks were being robbed in Chicago...’

Winters raised an eyebrow, her jaw sticking out. ‘You worked that case? Huh, I guess you work on all the freaky ones...’ She crossed her arms. ‘You’re too late though, we already interrogated Ramirez.’

‘You did what?’ Helena asked.

Winters waved a hand. ‘I couldn’t wait for you. He refused to give up anyone’s names.’

‘Where is Ramirez now?’ Pete wondered.

‘Still in Interrogation 1, why?’

‘Can we have a word with him?’ Helena said. ‘In private?’

Winters shrugged. ‘Sure. I doubt you’ll be able to get anything out of him. He’s covering for someone; he’s willing to go down on a murder charge.’

‘Thanks, I appreciate that, Katherine,’ Helena said.

Winters nodded. ‘I’ll be down the corridor if you need me.’

Pete opened the door to Interrogation 1 and let Helena go first before following her and closing the door behind him.

Daniel looked up at Pete and Helena before bowing his head and sighing.

Helena sat down opposite him. ‘Hello Daniel.’

‘I’m not giving them up,’ Daniel muttered.

‘It’s okay, Daniel,’ Pete said, sitting down next to Helena. ‘We’re not interested in who killed who. We just want to know who has the artefact that did it.’

Daniel looked up and glared at Pete. ‘And how do I know that Agent Winters isn’t the other side of that glass, listening?’

‘Because I’ve asked her for us to talk in private, Daniel,’ Helena spoke, soft. ‘You can trust us.’

Daniel sighed, ran a hand through his messy black hair. ‘No one was supposed to get hurt.’

‘It’s okay,’ she whispered, placing a hand on Daniel’s.

Daniel licked his lips, wiped his brow of sweat. He looked at Helena. ‘If I tell you who I worked with...you’re not going to tell Agent Winters?’

‘We’re just here for the artefact,’ Pete said.

Daniel nodded. ‘Okay. It began about a week ago. There’s this bank teller, Celia. Her grandmother works in antiques. She gave Celia this old busted pocket watch and said it came with an urban legend.’

‘What was this legend?’ Pete asked.

‘That it, if you press the knob, it would create a chill that had the ability to render people immobile,’ Daniel said. ‘Of course, this caught the attention of our branch manager, Roger. He suggested that with a weapon like that, we’d be able to storm the bank, steal an arranged amount and no one would get caught.’ He peered at Helena and Pete. ‘I mean, it’s the perfect plan, right? No one gets hurt, and we’d be able to make away with some cash. Roger would be able to pay off his gambling debts before his wife finds out, Celia would be able to pay off her student tuition, and I’d be able to quit my job and start somewhere new.’

‘So what went wrong?’ Helena wondered.

Daniel ran a hand across his brow and neck. ‘Roger insisted that he be the one using the watch. He said that our lives had too much going for us, if anything went wrong. Celia had no real idea what the watch was capable of. We wouldn’t have agreed if we had. So, the night before, Roger makes sure $150,000 is available in the floats, so that all Celia and I had to do was fill each bag with $50,000, toss one to Roger on the way out and get out of there.

It all goes well until Roger used the watch on Jasmine. She just...turned into a slab of ice. Celia and I just wanted to run there and then, but Roger pressured us. So we get the money, as planned, then got the hell out of there. I drove the van out of the area and back to Celia’s place because it was the furthest from the bank. All the way there Roger and Celia were screaming and cussing at each other and I thought Roger was going to strike Celia at one point.’

Pete’s shoulders slumped. ‘Who has the watch now?’

‘I’m not sure,’ Daniel said. ‘Celia and Roger were fighting over it in the back of the van. Your best bet is to ask Celia.’

‘Thank you,’ Helena said, standing up.

‘Yeah, thanks,’ Pete said, standing also.

‘One last thing,’ Helena said. ‘Mr Bryant left with two bags. How did that happen?’

Daniel sighed. ‘He got greedy. I think it was another thing him and Celia argued about in the back of the van, that he grabbed another bag out of nowhere.’ He shrugged. ‘At that point I didn’t care. Roger had just killed someone, someone I knew...it wasn’t part of the plan.’

‘Is that why you pulled the bottom bills from the drawer?’ Pete inquired.

Daniel nodded. ‘I was so numb from the sudden death of Jasmine, what the watch could do...I completely forgot what Celia mentioned to me, that the bottom bills were rigged. I just wanted to throw up, if I could.’ He ran his hands through his hair. ‘What’s going to happen to me now?’

Pete sighed. ‘I don’t know. It’s not up to us.’

‘But if I were you, I’d give Bryant up,’ Helena said. ‘To at least avoid a murder charge.’

‘It would also help if you plead guilty to robbery,’ Pete added. ‘You’ll be out in a few years.’

Daniel nodded. ‘Thank you.’

Helena gave him a small, tight smile. ‘Take care, Daniel.’

Pete ushered Helena out the door and met Winters outside.

‘Well?’ Winters questioned.

‘I think he’s ready to give you the names now,’ Pete said.

‘I think he’ll also plead guilty,’ Helena continued.

Winters eyed them in astonishment. ‘Wow, what did you do to make that happen?’

‘We spoke to the guy,’ Pete said, patting Winters shoulder.

‘Thanks for your help,’ Helena said.

 

* * *

 

‘Do you think Celia has the artefact?’ Pete asked Helena.

‘Judging by what Daniel said, probably not,’ Helena replied. ‘It most probably lies in the hands of Mr Bryant, and if his outburst the last time is anything to go by, it’s not going to be a simple snag and bag.’

‘Yeah...that’s what I thought...I got a bad vibe...’

‘Do you have the Tesla?’

‘Yeah,’ he said. He looked at her. ‘I’m assuming you’ve got yours tucked away somewhere?’

‘Of course.’

‘Okay,’ he said, looking up at the bank. ‘Let’s go see if we’re right...’

She nodded as they walked into the bank together. ‘Do you want to be?’

Pete gave Helena a look, their footsteps echoing as they reached the counter. He looked at Celia behind the counter. He flashed his badge. ‘Celia, I’m Agent Lattimer and this is Agent Wells. We’re with the Secret Service. We’d like to ask you a few questions.’

Celia’s face began to pale and she reached for the blonde plait draped around her neck. ‘Are you going to arrest me?’

Helena shook her head. ‘No. We’ve spoken to Daniel Ramirez. We just want to know who has the pocket watch.’

Celia began fiddling with her plait. ‘Are you going to take away the watch and destroy it?’

‘No,’ Pete said. ‘But we are going to take it away and lock it up so no one will ever be harmed by it again.’

Celia nodded. ‘Good. Good.’

Helena leaned forward. ‘So Celia...who has the watch?’

Celia closed her eyes, gripped her plait even harder. ‘Mr Bryant. He has it locked in his office safe.’

‘And is Mr Bryant in?’ Pete asked.

‘He went to lunch about twenty minutes ago,’ Celia answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

Helena’s eyes lit up. ‘Can we go into his office and look?’

Celia nodded. ‘Just get the watch. Don’t let anyone use it ever again.’

‘We won’t,’ Helena assured her.

Celia gestured for them to go through.

Pete went through Bryant’s office door first, reaching for his purple gloves from his back pocket and snapped them on.

Helena followed suit as she entered the office. ‘This office reeks of mediocrity.’

He laughed. ‘It is rather bland, I’ll give you that.’ He closed the office door. ‘So, any idea where his office safe would be?’

She looked at him and frowned, placing a hand on her hip. ‘Probably in one of the most obvious places here. Mr Bryant doesn’t strike me as a cloak and dagger sort of person.’

‘So...probably behind one of these photo frames then?’

She nodded. ‘More than likely.’

He moved to one of the walls and began investigating the photo frames. ‘I never got the chance to say how cool your secret passageways were in your home back in London. They were super cool.’

She laughed as she took the other side, surveying the frames. ‘Yes, sorry about the way you and Myka ended up. But, to be fair, I did warn you...’

He winced at the memory. ‘Falling from the ceiling and then being forced to deal with the British police was not how I envisaged the rest of that day to go.’

Her head bowed for a moment, guilt simmering in the pit of her stomach.

He turned when he heard no response from her, convinced he saw her facade slip from her frame for a second. ‘H.G.?’

She snapped her head back up and looked at him, her eyes glossy with tears that threatening to leave them. She cleared her throat. ‘Those were not my finest moments, and I regret the pain and hurt I put you all through because of it.’

He gave her a lopsided smile, shrugged. ‘Water under the bridge, and all that.’

She stared at him and gave him a curt nod before pointing. ‘Behind you. That frame is protruding from the wall slightly more than the others.’

He turned and investigated the frame. ‘Yeah, you’re right.’ He tried to prise the frame from the wall and frowned when it wouldn’t budge.

She shuffled over to him and lifted the frame off, revealing the safe. She glanced at him knowingly. ‘As I said, Mr Bryant does not strike me as a cloak and dagger type of man.’

He pulled a face, chuckling. ‘All right, Miss Smartypants.’ He stared at the digital keypad. ‘Let me guess, you know how to crack safes now?’

She pulled out a black rectangular device from her bag and placed it on top of the safe. ‘No, not quite. But as I said, watching reruns of Hustle can be quite informative...’

He frowned when he watched the device light up with green digits, slowly working out the code. ‘You copied Ash’s device?’

Her grin was wide. ‘Of course I did, with a few tweaks of mine thrown in.’

‘Nice...’ he said, nodding.

‘Thanks,’ she said, typing in the code the code breaker gave her and the safe door popped open. She put the device back in her bag and began searching for the watch. ‘Pete it’s not here.’

‘What?’

‘Pete, it’s not in here. All that’s in here is papers, there’s no pocket watch in here.’

‘Dammit,’ he said. He moved over to Bryant’s desk and began rifling through it, then the drawers. ‘It’s not here, either. He must have it on him.’

‘What on earth are you two doing in here?’

Helena quickly slammed the safe shut and turned to see an irate looking Mr Bryant standing in the doorway.

‘Mr Bryant,’ Pete began. ‘We were just look--’

‘Do you have a warrant?’ Bryant growled in response.

Helena held up her hands. ‘Mr Bryant, we’re just after the pocket watch you used in the robbery homicide.’

Bryant turned on Helena, eyes bright and fierce. ‘So, you think you’re so clever for working it out? Couldn’t find it, could you?’

Pete shot Helena a look as he slowly edged around the desk. ‘Mr Bryant...’

‘No, enough!’ Bryant yelled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver pocket watch and pointed it at Pete. ‘I will not be bullied by people who think they’re better or smarter than me.’

Pete pulled out his Tesla. ‘Mr Bryant, please drop the watch.’

‘I’m warning you,’ Bryant cried, his thumb hovering over the knob. ‘Put that thing down and I’ll let you walk out of this office alive.’

‘I can’t let you do that,’ Pete said, aiming the Tesla at Bryant. ‘Last chance.’

‘No!’ Bryant pressed the knob on the watch. A strong jet of ice fired straight at Pete, solidifying him on the spot.

‘Pete!’ Helena screamed. She desperately tried to move towards him, but her feet were stuck firmly to the ground, unable to shift them through the imaginary snow around them.

Bryant then pointed the watch at Helena, grimacing at the frostbite beginning to eat its way through his right hand.

Helena reached for her Tesla and fired it at Bryant. Green sparks shot from the gun to his chest and he fell to the floor. The watch fell out of Bryant’s hand and rolled near Helena. She struggled hard against the imaginary snow, but in vain. She took a glance at Pete and grimaced, noticing blood beginning to pool from his abdomen, staining the ice.

She reached into her bag for a neutralising bag then braced herself as she allowed herself to fall on the floor. She was surprised to reach the floor with a soft thud. She then grimaced as she looked around herself for the watch and stretched, her shoulder wound aching. She gritted her teeth as she kept looking, her hand fumbling on the pocket watch. Relieved, she hastily threw it into the neutraliser bag. Purple sparks flew from the bag and she shielded her eyes.

When the hissing stopped, she opened her eyes and looked over to Pete. ‘Pete?’

Pete had collapsed on the floor, groaning.

She raced to his side, rolled him over. ‘Pete, are you okay?’

‘I feel like someone’s just punched me in the gut,’ he moaned. ‘And cold, like that one time Ralph Brunsky threw me into an ice cold swimming pool. But otherwise yeah, I’m okay. Did you get it?’

She held up the neutralising bag with the watch inside. ‘Yes...I got it...’

He smiled, attempting to sit up. ‘Well, well, well. We managed to snag and bag an artefact without killing each other.’

She laughed. ‘There’s the plane journey home yet...’

He pointed and nodded. ‘Touché.’ He looked over at Bryant sprawled on the floor. ‘What are we going to do about Mr McCranky over there?’

‘Leave him,’ she said. ‘He’s Agent Winters’ problem now.’

‘Ah yes, the lovely Agent Winters...’ he said. ‘We should probably clear out of here, before she arrives.’

‘Good idea,’ she said, helping him up. ‘I don’t think we would be able to explain this to her...’

‘Me neither,’ he said, grinning.

They both chuckled as they left Bryant’s office and into the lobby of the bank when Celia approached them.

‘Did you get it?’ she asked.

Helena held up the bag, before tucking it into her jacket. ‘We did. It’s safe now.’

‘Good,’ Celia whispered back. ‘Daniel just phoned. Agent Winters is on her way here to pick me and Mr Bryant up. He said it’s best to plead guilty. I agreed. It’s the right thing to do.’

Pete smiled thinly. ‘Take care.’

Celia nodded. ‘Thank you.’

Helena put a hand on Celia’s shoulder. ‘You’re welcome.’

 

xii

‘We make a good team, don’t we?’ Pete asked Helena on the plane.

Helena lowered her book and looked at Pete. ‘I think we do.’

‘I mean, I know you and Mykes make a pretty good team,’ he said. ‘You know, solving puzzles...saving the day.’

She raised an eyebrow.

‘Myka told me...’ he added, looking at her abashed.

She nodded, smiling. She returned to her book. ‘You and Myka make a good team too. One of the best, actually.’

He blinked and gazed at her momentarily. ‘Thanks. Anyway...I think maybe we should have a name, like you and Mykes do. Even Claudia and Steve call themselves the _Second A Team_.’

‘Does that make Myka and you _The A Team_ then?’ she asked, chuckling. She looked up. ‘Wait, wasn’t that a television programme?’

‘Yes,’ he said. ‘And an awesome one at that. Mr T was one of the best characters hands down, handsome too.’

She stared at him, bemused.

‘Anyway,’ he continued. ‘I guess it does make Mykes and me _The A Team_. But what are _we_?’

‘Pete, darling, why are you so obsessed with giving us a name?’

His shoulders slumped and he stared out of the aeroplane window before shrugging. ‘I don’t know...I just thought that after everything we’ve been through...being enemies to partners in the field.’ He sighed. ‘I just thought it would be a cool thing, a nice gesture to, you know...show how far we’ve come. To show Mykes we can get along.’

She considered him, gazed at the seat in front of her as she thought. ‘How about, Wells and Lattimer; preventing crimes and playing games?’

‘I was thinking more, Lattimer and Wells; saving babes and getting laid...but that works too.’

She looked at him with her eyes narrowed, but then her thoughts lead her to think of Myka and she smiled. ‘I think both can work...’

He grinned and offered his hand to her. ‘All right!’

She chuckled, then high fived him and then returned to her book, patiently waiting for him to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

‘Hey, you’re back!’ Myka said, looking up and seeing Helena standing in the doorway of the B&B.

Helena gestured to herself before moving towards Myka. ‘All in one piece, Pete is too.’

‘Where is he?’

‘Oh, he dropped me off here before continuing off to the Warehouse,’ Helena said. ‘He was kind of anxious to have the artefact placed in the Warehouse as soon as possible.’

‘I see,’ Myka said, nodding. ‘Well, it’s good to have you back. When you called and I heard that Pete got whammied and there was blood, and-and knowing what it does from Artie...I’m just glad you snagged and bagged the artefact just in time.’

‘As am I,’

Helena turned to see Mrs Fredric standing in the doorway in one of her white suits.

‘Mrs Fredric,’ Myka said. ‘What a surprise.’

Mrs Fredric looked at Myka before resting on Helena. ‘That was splendid work you did out there today, Agent Wells.’

Helena bowed her head in response. ‘Thank you, Mrs Fredric.’

‘I came to congratulate you personally,’ Mrs Fredric continued. ‘And to inform you that in recent events, the Regents and I have come to a decision.’

‘A decision?’ Myka repeated.

Mrs Fredric eyed Myka and Helena before announcing, ‘Your trial period is over. You’ve proved over several weeks that you can put the Warehouse first. Especially in the last couple of weeks, with Arthur and the astrolabe and your recent mission with Agent Lattimer.  The others don’t have a problem with you, either. So we have all agreed that if you can continue this level of professionalism, we see no reason why you two cannot have the relationship you seek.’

Helena and Myka glanced at one another before looking back at Mrs Fredric. ‘We...we can become official now?’ Helena asked.

‘I believe that’s what I just said, Agent Wells,’ Mrs Fredric said, her voice strained. ‘Congratulations.’

Myka smiled, her eyes shining. ‘How about that, eh?’

‘How about it indeed,’ Helena said, gazing into Myka’s eyes. She looked to the doorway to say thank you, but Mrs Fredric had gone.

Myka took hold of Helena’s hand. ‘Helena, there’s something I need to ask you, but I can’t do it here.’

‘Oh?’ Helena stroked Myka’s hand with her thumb. ‘Where would you like us to go in order to ask me?’

Myka simpered. ‘Upstairs...to my room.’

‘Why, Miss Bering...What a proposition...’

Myka pointed a finger at her. ‘That’s not what I was suggesting, so take your mind out of the gutter, and follow me.’

Helena stared at Myka as she began to follow her. ‘But Myka, my head is always in the gutter...’

Myka chuckled as she climbed the stairs. ‘Oh...I know.’

When they reached Myka’s bedroom door, she paused and turned to face Helena.

Helena gazed back at her, her face puzzled by whatever Myka was about to ask her.

Myka bit her lip as she opened her bedroom door and moved inside, gesturing Helena to do the same.

Helena followed her inside and looked at Myka expectantly.

Myka moved into the middle of the room, and hesitated. ‘Helena...now that we can officially call each other...girlfriends...’

Helena’s eyes lit up, but indicated her to continue.

Myka bit her lip once more. ‘I mean I can understand if you like having your own space...but if you wanted to-to move into my bedroom, as it is the bigger of the two...or we could move to a bigger one! Yeah, I’m sure Leena won’t mind if you wanted to mo-’

Helena silenced her by placing a soft but needy kiss on Myka’s lips. She cupped Myka’s face, stroking her skin with her thumbs. ‘Myka, darling, I’d be happy to move into your bedroom, if that is what you wish.’

‘You...you would?’ Myka whispered.

Helena’s heart swelled at the sight of Myka’s face and she nodded. ‘Yes, love. I’m merely in the room I am now because I thought you were content with your own space. If I’m being honest, I already regard your room to be my home anyway.’

Myka squealed with delight and hugged her, nuzzling her head in Helena’s neck.

Helena relished her closeness, breathing in her scent that she had missed. She closed her eyes to listen to Myka’s breathing when she heard Pete shout from downstairs.

‘Helena G. Wells! You drew all over my face back on the plane with a Sharpie and let me drive all the way to Univille without telling me?’

Myka crossed her arms and looked at Helena sternly.

Helena licked her lips and shrugged, trying her best to look innocent. ‘Well...it was an opportunity too good to miss...to be fair he could have noticed when he drove here, I...’

‘Oh Helena...’ Myka sighed, rubbing her forehead.

 

xiii

Pete rubbed his face with a towel, finally relieved he managed to get the last bit of black marker off his face after an hour of scrubbing.

He grumbled as he made his way back to his bedroom, noticed a brown envelope on his bed. Frowning, he walked over and picked it up, read what it said on front.

_To Pete, I’m sorry._

He tilted his head as he turned the envelope over and opened it. He pulled out an A4 photo and he laughed, shaking his head. He wondered when exactly Helena took a photo of her and him asleep with marker pen all over his face in the aeroplane, but he was glad she did. He noticed the caption at the bottom of the photo and grinned.

_‘Lattimer and Wells; saving babes and getting laid.’_

Little did he know that Helena had exactly the same photo sitting on her side of Myka’s bed, on the bedside table, only with a different caption. _Her_ caption.


End file.
